NGW Taboo Tuesday
Taboo Tuesday (formerly called Interactive Chaos) is an NGW event. Its distinctive feature is that fans can vote online on certain aspects of every match. =Dates & Venues= =Interactive Chaos 2005= This CPV aired on February 26 from the Air Canada Center. The official theme song was "The Only" by Static-X. This event was sponsored by Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Results *'Ami Mizuno' won the Rumble Roses championship Gauntlet (defeated Tifa Lockhart) *'Usagi Tsukino' & Minako Aino defeated Lara Croft & Foxxy Love to win the Women's Tag Team Championship :*Usagi pinned Foxxy :*Usagi & Minako were not voted to face Ami Mizuno for the Womens championship. :*Minako & Rei Hino attacked Usagi after the match but Makoto Kino came and helped her. *The Turks (Reno & Rude) defeated Duke Nukem & James Bond to retain the Tag Team championship :*Nukem & Bond were not voted to face Monty Brown for the World championship. :*Nukem turned on Bond allowing Reno to go for the pin. *'Ami Mizuno' defeated Rinoa Heartilly by disqualification to retain the Womens Championship :*Rinoa was disqualified after Tidus attacked Ami. *Final Destination match: Sephiroth defeated Cloud Strife, Bitores Mendez and Alucard :*The Final Destination Match was voted by the fans. :*This was Alucard & Mendez's last NGW match. *'Monty Brown' defeated The Rock to retain the World Championship :*'Jet Li' attacked Monty Brown after the match. Rumble Roses championship Gauntlet results =Interactive Chaos 2006= This CPV aired once again from the Air Canada Center on March 25. This event was sponsored by CAWUnderground.com Results :Pre-Show *Parking Lot Brawl: Tommy Vercetti defeated Jet Li :*Winner challenges for the World Championship at SuperBrawl 2. :*Tommy threw Jet Li into a limo and crashed a truck into it. --- *15. Min. Iron Man Match: Mr. Dream defeated The Prince of Persia (3-2) :*Last Man Standing: 28.6%, Harcore match: 28.6%, 15.min Iron Man match'': 42.8% *Fan's Choice match: Maven & Hillary Duff defeated Amanda & Scarlet Spider :*Maven pinned Scarlet Spider :*Maven's original partner Britney Spears didn't show up so he chose Hillary as her replacement. *TLC match: Aerith Gainsborough defeated Lindsey Lohan to retain the Internet Vixens Championship :*Lindsey's punishment: wear a french maid outfit: 0%, be Aerith's slave: 85.7%, 1-month suspension'': 14.3% *Submission match: Muhammad Hassan defeated Brock Samson to win the International championship :*NODQ: 28.6%, Sumbission match: 42.8%, Steel Cage match: 28.6% *'Christina Aguilera' defeated Ami Mizuno :*Ami & Christina were not voted to fight in the Elimination Chamber. :*'Ashlee Simpson' attacked Ami but Amanda chased her away. *First Blood match: Theo Clardy defeated Jill Valentine :*One Fall to the Finish: 0%, Streetfight: 14.3%, First Blood: 85.7% :*Theo hit Jill with the steel steps to make her bleed. *Elimination chamber: The Simpson sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) & Hillary Duff defeated Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter & Sailor Mars :*Ashlee was abducted during the closing moments of the match. Elimination Chamber results =Taboo Tuesday 2007= This CPV aired on February 24 from the United Center and was commentated by CCW owner, Omega. This event was sponsored by Osportsnet.com. This is the first NGW CPV created with WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2007. Results *'Haruka Tenoh' & Michiru Kaioh defeated Rinoa Heartilly & Britney Spears to retain the Women's Tag Team championship :*Haruka pinned Britney :*Rinoa & Britney got into a fight after their loss *'Duke Nukem' & Brock Samson defeated The Unholy Powers (Squall Leonheart & Seifer Almasy) to win the Tag Team championship :*Duke & Brock were not voted to face Sephiroth for the World title. :*Brock pinned Squall but a closer look showed Squall's foot was under the bottom rope. *Fan's Choice match: Trish Stratus defeated Usagi Tsukino *Street fight: Ami Mizuno (with Fredrick James Francis) defeated Tifa Lockhart :*30min. Iron Woman match: 31%, Submission match: 3%, Streetfight: 66% *'Yuna' defeated Lita, Minako Aino and Makoto Kino :*Winner challenges for the Womens championship at SuperBrawl 3 :*Yuna pinned Lita :*Yuna & Mistress Rikku got into a fight after the match. *'Sephiroth' defeated Kurt Angle to retain the World Championship